pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ : False Holiday
This project is delayed. It isnt cancelled, but is cancelled for the time being, because i need to make a page of another game i had an idea for. (Im bad at actually following through with ideas) |Row 2 title = Produced By|Row 2 info = Dorito Lord The 3rd and Popcap|Row 3 title = Published By|Row 3 info = EA|Row 4 title = Release Date|Row 4 info = ??|Row 5 title = Platforms|Row 5 info = PC, IOS, Android|Row 6 title = Current Version|Row 6 info = v.1.0}}Plants vs. Zombies : False Holiday 'is a game made by Dorito Lord The 3rd and reuses many PvZ2 mechanics, while introducing new ones at the same time. Story Zombies are attacking Suburbia again, and Dave runs up to you trying to tell you something. Then he notices the zombies and gives you a tutorial. After that he says he got a free ticket to a resort and that he can take 2 extra people, who he decided was you and Penny. Then you arrive at the resort, realising it was a trap by Dr. Zomboss! Game Icons TBA Modes Story Mode Go through the story and unlock plants, defeat zombies and stop that devious Dr. Zomboss! Zen Garden Grow your plants and earn coins while doing so. Areas Tutorial (5 levels) Dave rushes up to you wanting to tell you about something, but notices the zombies attacking your house. You get a seed packet for each day except day 5. After the fifth day, he tells you he got invited to a resort, and that he can take 2 guests, you and Penny. [[Resort De Zomboss|'Resort De Zomboss]] (20 levels) (W.I.P) You arrive at the hotel and Zomboss comes up to you, wearing a stupid disguise and pretends to be the hotel manager. Penny realises this and level 1 begins. There are no gimmicks. There is also 6 lanes in this world. Halfway through the world a storm brews, and it obscures you screen and annoying you. Centre Of Insanity (25 levels) At the last minute while chasing Dr. Zomboss at the resort, a sneaky imp places a taco in Daves hand. He eats it, even though it looks rotten and it had the zombie virus! Dr. Zomboss says that theres no way to stop it, but Penny disagrees and shrinks you down to plant plants inside Dave! The gimmicks are a blood shroud that mists the screen, and antibodies will attack plants. Mars Mine (30 levels) (W.I.P) You save Dave and then Dr. Zomboss calls you. He says that he is going to ride an airship around the world, and it has a force field coming from his mine on mars. Then Penny says she had rocket ship upgrades and you fly up to stop them. The gimmicks depend on the chapter, as there is 3 chapters. At level 10 there is a generator fight (Destroy the generator in time) and at level 20 and 30, except in level 30 when a Zombot is also there. Airspace Chase (10 levels) You get in Penny and it becomes a flying gun game from topdown view. You are Dave and you use a Peashooter that you can click to make it shoot. You have to shoot down zombie airships until the final level where you fight a massive airship and a Zombot. Sunken Space Pirate Ship (35 levels) Now you crashed Dr. Zombosses ship, and now you must survive in it. The gimmicks are that stronger zombies (because some are borderline op) come from this underground tunnel where you can prepare for them. Also, the half of the lane can flood with water, not killing plants and allowing aquatic plants to be planted, but then it will pull the water back, killing all plants in the water. Junkyard Valley (35 levels) You corner Dr. Zomboss in his ship, but it was just a robot! The real Zombosss went to a desert valley to rebuild his creations with junk scrap! The gimmicks are that many robots coem and they do different things, kinda like the dinosaurs in PvZ2 and there is also Bungee Plumbers that fall on your plants and crush them! Plants Main Article: PvZ : False Holiday/Plants Zombies Main Article: PvZ : False Holiday/Zombies Achievements Main Article: PvZ : False Holiday/Achievements Gallery TBA Extra Articles PvZ : False Holiday/Concepts PvZ : False Holiday/Updates Trivia * Game made by Dorito Lord The 3rd ** Also, this is the first game Dorito Lord The 3rd didn't immediately abandon.